Mangle's Story
by TheSmallestKitten
Summary: A 15 year old girl named Krista gets caught and captured and slowly turns into a mangled creature.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Krista walked down the alley way, which was pitch black at the time. She could barely see the walls around her, but continued to feel her way through the darkness. She had been homeless since she was twelve years old, and didn't seem to mind it. She would steal when able to, and learned how to defend herself. She was quite proud of her reputation as well, people would make sure that they wouldn't mess with her if they saw her. Walking through alleys at night wasn't an unusual part of her night-time schedule.

A few minutes later she spotted a light ahead. She walked towards it cautiously, knowing it might end up being a trap. Krista soon realized that the light was from a back door of one of the apartments that she was near. She smiled maliciously, thinking about how foolish the owners of this place were to keep their door open. Once she got near enough, she started to walk slower, and quieter, trying to hear if there was anyone around outside that might see her go in.

As soon as the coast was clear, she went through. The apartment was empty, nobody was around and she couldn't hear a sound. The place did seem to be in good condition, though. The electric bill was paid for, because the lights were still working. And the door must have been open recently as well, or the place would be swarming with the homeless. Realizing that the owner would be back any second now, she jumped over the counter and grabbed one of the room keys. She walked quickly up the stairs, but still making sure she didn't make any noise. Krista looked at her key, and went up to the matching room number; room 118.

She entered the room, happy at what she found. A clean bed, a working shower. Food was even lying on the table. She flopped onto the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. For the past three years, she had been taking baths in ponds, or sleeping on old coats. She never expected to get _this_ far. It was almost to easy. She was about to start worrying, but her hunger took the better of her. She looked at the food that was lying on the table. It was a slice of pizza. She frowned slightly at this, only because day old pizza was one of the constant sources of food she ate from. She got up from the bed and picked it up.

It was hot. She dropped the slice of pizza and it fell back onto the plate, making a slapping noise. This was a trap. It had to be. Someone would have had to be here two minutes ago to heat up this once slice of pizza. Krista couldn't believe how stupid she had been, just waltzing into an empty apartment. Someone did this on purpose. She looked up at the walls, and spotted the cameras in the corners of the room.

Krista looked around her, seeing if their was an escape. She saw a couple of large windows and ran up to them. She tried to unlock one of them, but it was stuck. She pulled at the window, but it didn't move.

"Oh Krista... it's no use struggling." said a calm, dark voice.

Krista jumped slightly, hearing someone behind her. She turned quickly, seeing a man, holding a knife. He wore a purple, stained guard uniform and was smiling at Krista, enjoying watching her struggle in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Krista jumped slightly, hearing someone behind her. She turned quickly, seeing a man, holding a knife. He wore a purple, stained guard uniform and was smiling at Krista, enjoying watching her struggle in fear.

Krista knew he wanted her to be scared, so she smiled slightly, which helped some of her fear to pass. She decided to mention the odd purple on his uniform. "I like your taste of style."

"Thanks. I had it dyed" replied the man, looking down at his uniform. He glanced at the pizza "You know, this pizza is actually good."

"I have eaten more pizza slices then I can count this past week." replied Krista with a smirk, she had every intention of getting the knife away from him, but would have to wait until he was unprepared and realized. She sat down on the bed, her feet still tired from her day.

"Hmmm, I forgot about that" said the man, sitting down at the table. "My name is Vincent, by the way."

"You know I'm Krista already."

"It's a very pretty name. You know what? You remind me of someone I used to know. Unfortunately, he's... in no good condition to continue working."

Krista continued to listening, somewhat creeped out by everything he's saying even though she didn't have any reason to feel this way. Other than the fact he was holding a knife.

"That was actually the reason I'm here right now." said Vincent, picking the pepperoni from the pizza. "I need you to be his replacement."

"What's his name?" she asked

"You will find out, just come with me."

Krista fidgeted uncomfortably, "So, what kind of job is this?"

"I can't tell you that." said Vincent, eating some of the pepperoni.

"Why would I come with you if you haven't given me any reason to trust you?"

"Because I have the knife."

Krista got up and walked to the window looking outside at the dark streets, frustrated at her situation. She shouldn't have come in to the apartment without taking precautions. "So what are you waiting for then?" She turned to him, frowning. "If your going to take me captive, just do it."


End file.
